Undead Liberty
by 3.volution
Summary: There's an infection in Liberty City and one mafia worker wants out. WOUDLNT HURT TO GIVE FEEDBACK :
1. Chapter 1: Grey Skies

The sky was littered with several grey clouds above the infamous town known as Liberty City. Usually, this city seemed lively at night, but at its current situation, these lights stayed low. Pale-faced, softly-growling, tattered clothe-wearing figures roamed the streets mindlessly, in search of human flesh. These things were zombies, and they were hungry for humans under this night sky.

My name is Gray Skyer, a 21 year old who makes a living by working for the mafia. I'm the kind of guy that doesn't give a crap, but at the same time, wants to make sure I live. I had barricaded myself in my apartment for about two weeks now after the infection spread. You know, I was actually hoping to leave this mafia business and head down south to some place like Vice City. I wanted to live normally, really. It looks like it's not going to happen now. Right now, I'm driving in my Blista Compact, heading to the airport.

I drove through the streets of Broker as I slammed my front bumper into the oncoming zombies that attempted to attack me. These things seem to react a lot to sound and light. I turned quickly onto Montauk Avenue, going towards the ramp onto the Algonquin Dukes Expressway. I checked my surroundings, and noticed how much the city has changed. Aside from the flesh-eating creatures, many of the buildings lights were off. I looked over to tall buildings in the distance that made up Algonquin; even those buildings lights were off. Damn, this infection hit this place hard.

I switched on the radio and adjusted the dial a bit in hopes of receiving the radio station I was longing for. Bingo, there were sounds of voices coming from it. "Safe evac sites are Francis International Airport, Happiness Island, and Alderney Correctional Facility. Heli-evac runs are being held at all sites, with one helicopter for each site. Broadcasting from Happiness Island, this is Liberty City Protection Radio with updates every ten minutes." I smiled. One helicopter run from Francis International, and then I'll be out of this city.

The zombies continued to scream as their inner, bloody contents spilled out of their bodies. I drove through one last zombie before I turned onto the ramp. I drove on the road and arrived on the Algonquin Dukes Expressway, driving east to the Francis International Airport.

I pressed onto the brakes, hard. The car came to an abrupt stop, saving me from colliding with the cars scattered along the highway. "I should've known," I muttered to myself as I surveyed the area. There were cars everywhere, all blocking the way to the airport, on both roads too. I could both take my car and take a long route to the airport, or I could hot-wire one of the cars at the front of this motionless traffic jam. I reached over to the passenger seat and picked up my AK-47. I also grabbed a Colt M9 and slipped it into my pocket. I also reached for my backpack filled with supplies (including ammunition) and put it on. I figured I would probably end up in the same situation if I took another route, so I decided on the other option. I kicked open the car door and stepped onto the highway road. The air was crisp and chilly. Luckily, this road didn't contain any zombies that I could spot. I walked towards the messily-placed cars, with my AK-47 held up to shoot. The tension was killing me, and I was ready to shoot at anything that made sudden movements. All of the cars were empty, and there was one truck in the middle of it all. I just continued forward. I stopped at the front of it all. A gasoline truck lay sideways, covering half the road and the other half was some stopped cars. I sighed in relief as I saw that the road ahead of this jam wasn't too busy. I opened the door to the minivan in the front of the traffic jam and sat in the driver's seat. I reached down under the steering wheel. As soon as I laid a finger on the wires, the alarm sounded loudly. I froze in disbelief.

You've got to be kidding, seriously. And then, I heard the scream of zombies that had heard the car alarm. I cursed as I stepped out of the sounding car and ran back into the mess of cars. I could already spot the zombies running down into the highway with their bloody mouths aimed directly at me. I climbed onto the Cluckin' Bell truck and stood on top of the trailer. I watched as the shrieking zombies ran towards me, and I immediately knew I was screwed. The car alarm stopped, and now the zombies were just attracted to me.

They almost ignored that the cars were there and just climbed on top of them to get through. My eyes grew serious. "Here's when the real mafia work starts!" I yelled as I began to shoot the zombies with my AK-47 bullets. Two of the zombies I hit fell backwards and didn't move from there. I quickly circled around, jamming the zombies' brains behind me with bullets. I held down the trigger at the zombies to my left side as they were thrown backwards from the impact of the bullets. The screaming of zombies continued as I violently murdered the rest of them as they attempted to climb the truck. Blood covered the ground and on the cars. I reached into my back pocket and grabbed another clip. I swiftly reloaded and recovered to shoot again. More zombies were coming as I shot a group of zombies in front of me. I looked behind and was astonished as a zombie stood on the truck with me. I dodged its hand as it nearly came down to clamp me. I pushed it away, delivering a bullet to its head. I rejoiced from the surprise and continued to cap more zombies.

From the vision in my peripherals, I could see a white ice cream truck coming towards me from the airport's direction. It crashed through the minivan and the cars around it as it stopped sideways. I looked at the driver's window and recognized the man in it. I smiled, and was given some courage to kill these stupid zombies. I shot savagely at the zombies coming after me. I could still see the man in the ice cream truck, standing in the truck and putting something up on the wall. He leaned over to the dashboard and pressed something on it. The music from the truck came on and the zombies stopped. The man in the truck exited the truck with an M4 Carbine in his hand, and went over to the side of the cars. He watched as the zombies that were once attacking me were surrounding the truck, attracted to the joyful music being played from it. The man walked towards me from there, and I smirked at his clever face. I came down from the top of the truck and stood in the middle of the car mess.

"Vincent Siena," I greeted, "How's it going?"

"I've been doing fine," Vincent replied.

"Great," I said, "So are we going to leave those zombies there to fondle with your drug truck?"

"Nope," Vincent answered bluntly, "They get bored after a while. So here's what you do." He took out a small remote from his pocket. "I've got a C4 in there and I'm going to blow it up. Plus, with that gasoline truck still intact, it'll add for some serious damage."

"Cool," I responded, "Then we can go to the airport and get out of here?"

"No," Vincent said, "I was just at the airport. Turns out the helicopter pilot that ran the evac runs at the airport was infected somehow. His helicopter crashed into the side of the airport."

"And," I started, sighing, "Now that damn place is overrun." Great, now I have to get to Happiness Island, or all the way to Alderney.

Vincent nodded bluntly. "You got a car?"

"Yeah, why? Are we going to Happiness Island?"

Vincent looked away, with his normal, serious eyes. "No, there's been talk about an empty helicopter on the Getalife building in Algonquin. We're going to go there and get it."

"Yeah, so…" I began, "If there's a helicopter on top of that building, why hasn't anyone else gotten to it?"

"I don't know," Vincent said, sounding impatient, "Maybe they're scared to go there or something. But the fact is that I'm not." He gestured towards my car. "Let's go."

"Oh, alright," I answered as we began to walk towards my car, "I'll do anything to get out of this place."

Vincent pressed the button on the remote and a large explosion erupted behind us. I turned my head and gazed at the gigantic explosion as we walked towards the car. I could hear the shrieks of zombies reacting to the explosion. Vincent just stared on forward.

I got into the passenger seat and laid my AK-47 atop my lap. Vincent got into the driver's seat; he knew where the Getalife building was. We went in reverse to turn the car around, and then drove west along the Algonquin Dukes Expressway. Our eyes were set on the tall buildings of Algonquin that weren't as illuminated as usual. We sped through the highway, zooming down the Algonquin Bridge above the water below. I spotted the Getalife building, set in the midst of the other tall-standing structures.

Taking a few moments of crashing into stray zombies left on the roads, and dodging a couple of stranded cars, we managed to arrive at the Getalife building intact. We left our car in the fairly empty underground parking complex below the building. We walked over to the elevator room, our weapons with us. Yellow tape was stuck on both of the elevators.

"What a damn disappointment," I said as we continued to examine the doors.

"It says to head to the main lobby," Vincent added, pointing at the sign with the message on it, "So we'll just do that."

We took the stairs up and peeked through the door that led to the main lobby. The room was dark, with the furniture in it scattered around. It was too dark to see anything, so we pushed the door open and slowly walked through. Vincent and I turned to the right side of the room where the elevators were.

Then, a zombie shrieked, surprising both Vincent and I. Vincent raised his machine gun and shot the zombie violently, its blood splattering in the air. The zombie screamed helplessly and fell to the ground.

"Great, dude," I spoke, "You wasted a lot of your bullets from that." Vincent just grunted.

We ran towards the elevators and pressed the button to go up. It looks like the closest elevator is at the fifty-fourth floor according to the screen above – great.

Vincent and I then heard more screams of zombies in the background… they must've heard the gunshots.

"Great," Vincent mumbled to me, "Just great."

"It's alright," I said nervously, "The elevator's coming down." It was coming down from the forty-sixth floor now. We waited cautiously in the corner of the lobby waiting for the elevator, and the zombies too.

And the zombies won the race. They mostly stormed in through the stairwell (must be a lot of them in this building) and even some through the main entrance.

"Elevator will be here in no time," I assured us.

"Let's just shut up," Vincent notified, "And mow down some zombies."

The zombies came running towards us as we raised our guns and fired viciously at the savage creatures. This is going to be tough.


	2. Chapter 2: Get a Life, Zombies

I continuously nailed down the oncoming zombies as they attempted to approach Vincent and me. We stood desperately in the corner of the room as we shot our weapons at our pale-faced enemies, waiting for the elevator to arrive. We continued our slaughtering for a few more moments, swiftly reloading our guns when we had the chance.

Soon after, we were able to put our guns down and take a rest. I gazed around at the destruction; there were bullet holes everywhere around the lobby, along with the blood floors from the bleeding dead zombies on the ground.

"Gross…," I mumbled as the elevator door beeped open behind us.

We casually walked in and I pressed the button for the highest floor, the fifty-eighth.

We stood silently in the elevator as it ascended towards the roof.

"So what happens when we find that helicopter up there?" I questioned.

Vincent paused for a brief second. "We'll help out with the helicopter evacs then."

"Understood, but what happens if the helicopter isn't up there?"

Vincent examined his machine gun with his serious eyes as we continued up and above the 30th floor. "Then we don't give up, and we look for a way out again. Frankly, I can't stand this city anymore. I just want to get the fuck out."

His words repeated in my head several times. He was going on the same road as me; it didn't matter if this plague was here or not… I just wanted to leave this place.

"I understand," I said honestly. I looked at him closely and put my hand on his shoulder. "Dude… we're both on the same track. Let's get the fuck out together."

Vincent raised his head and he too stared at me. I noticed the strength and power in his eyes, but at the same time, there was a hint of depression and desperateness.

The elevator arrived at the top floor and the doors slid open. The floor was just a long corridor that had wooden doors on the side that possibly led to some office cubicles. Luckily for us, the entrance to the stairwell was right beside us. The bad thing was that, this floor was littered with zombies in businessman suits. Then, one of them shrieked as it glanced at us. It ran towards us and so I lifted my gun to fire.

I noticed the fact that Vincent was about to put his hand on my gun, but I was firing away at the shrieking zombie, as well as the ones that didn't notice us.

"What did you need?" I inquired about the action he made in the moment before as I attacked the zombies with powerful bullets.

Vincent sighed, and then began to fire with me. "You didn't have to alert all of the zombies in this fucking floor," he snapped.

At that time, more zombie screams sounded near us. Vincent put down his gun as I continued to fire away. "Screw this, man. Let's just get to the roof."

We ran through the entrance of the stairwell and up the stairs to the roof. I could see zombies beginning to enter the stairwell to come after us. We hurried up the stairs as zombies below us started to flood the stairwell.

We crashed through the entrance to the roof, and to our satisfaction, there was a helicopter on the roof.

"Come on, dude," Vincent encouraged as we ran towards the Maverick helicopter.

We jumped into the open side door, and Vincent quickly sat into the driver's seat. I saw as zombies came through the roof entrance and towards us.

"Hurry up, man," I said desperately to Vincent as I began to shoot at our numbered opponents. "Transfer those pro hot-wiring skills from car to aircraft."

"Yeah, I'm trying," Vincent said, bending down to fondle with the helicopter's controls.

I fired at the zombies coming towards us, their helpless bodies dropping to the ground as their flesh ripped into the cold air under the Liberty City moon.

"Okay," Vincent murmured as he clicked a button above his head. "Got it," he announced as the main rotor started to turn the flat blades above the helicopter. I felt the aircraft move and Vincent nervously piloted it a bit off the ground.

"Dude, can you even fly a helicopter?" I yelled, continuing to fire at the zombies. There were even more zombies coming after us, possibly hearing the whipping sounds of the helicopter engine. We moved sideways a bit and found ourselves a little off the building. I was startled a little by the abrupt movement of the helicopter and so I quickly held onto the bar above my head. I saw as zombies began to jump towards the aircraft, cramping onto the skids below our feet. Some zombies that attempted to leap towards us had missed and fallen down to their death, and some had managed to touch the cabin floor where I was standing. I stopped firing, thinking we were ready to fly away, even with zombies holding onto the skids, but we weren't even moving away from our current position.

"What's going on, dude?" I glanced at Vincent at the pilot's seat.

"I'm reading the manual," he replied desperately.

"Hurry up, because lots of them are trying to get in."

I noticed there were a fair amount of zombies holding onto the helicopter. "Hurry up!"

Vincent put down the manual and was about to push away from the building until the helicopter made a small, but strong movement downwards.

We both were dazed by it. I checked below the helicopter and noticed an overweight zombie, grabbing onto the skids.

As Vincent recovered from his daze, he was about to pilot the aircraft away. At that time, though, a group of zombies jumped from the building and managed to hold on to the skids of the helicopter and some holding onto the hanging zombies. The helicopter was thrown downwards through the night sky, throwing Vincent and I off guard. I held tightly onto the handlebar, as the side of the helicopter came towards the side of the Getalife building.

The blades of the chopper sliced through the windows, with glass crashing everywhere around us. I peaked downwards through the cracks of my eyelids, seeing plenty of zombies fall. I used my free hand and grabbed onto the door handle. I pulled it closed and continued to hold onto the handlebar.

"What the hell?" I yelled aloud. "Get us away from the building." Loud scrapes sounded from the blades and the building.

"Okay, I'll try," Vincent said, as a crashing sound echoed above us.

We both looked at each other helplessly. Both of us were probably thinking: oh shit, we're screwed.

The blades from our helicopter had shattered and we were falling down the side of the building with debris around us. Held on tightly and shut my eyes. Vincent and I screamed terrifyingly as we plunged down towards what was certain death. We stopped screaming and nearly choked onto the air as we were interrupted by one crash… and then another, and then another. We came to a stop after we had landed violently on something, and then felt the helicopter roll to a stop accompanied by even more crashing sound effects.

With a few more minutes passing after the accident, I opened my eyes and looked around. I was alive, with only a few scratches me. I was lying on the closed door of the helicopter, and I slowly got on my feet. I couldn't fully stand up, so I just kept my head low a bit. I took a look at the pilot's seat, and saw Vincent lying on the pilot's door, his eyes closed.

"Dude," I said, sounding a bit scared. I laid my hand on his shoulder and shook it. "Wake up."

Vincent drowsily opened his eyes and stared at me. "What…? I'm alive?"

"Yeah," I responded, relieved. "You're alive, man."

Vincent stood up on the driver's door in the same way I did. "Come on," he muttered as he grabbed the handle of the passenger seat door and pushed it open. Vincent managed to push it open so forcefully that it was just separated from the helicopter itself. He climbed through it and landed on the side of the helicopter. I got up with him, beginning to survey the environment with us.

We were still in Algonquin, and I knew that. Our helicopter landed in between a small building and the side of the apartment. I could tell it was an apartment because our helicopter had hit and broke off the bottom portion of the fire escape. The other building actually had two roof levels. There was an upper roof and a bottom roof, which was the one we landed beside. I could spot no entrance into the building atop the roof we were on.

I sat beside Vincent, who stared helplessly into the stars in the night sky.

"I blew it," Vincent said, sighing heavily.

I stayed silent for a moment. "Yeah, I agree."

"Fuck…," Vincent spoke, "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

I jumped back down into the helicopter, and quickly climbed back out with both of our guns and backpacks. I handed Vincent his weapon and backpack. I slipped on my backpack and carried my AK-47 in my hands as I sat back down with him.

"Here's what we do," I answered, "Just like you said, we don't give up."

"I don't know, man," Vincent replied with a serious look, "This is getting really tough, maybe we should just give up."

"No, dude," I responded, reloading my AK-47. "We're not giving up, because we're getting the fuck out of this town together.

Vincent's eyes were down at the streets of the Liberty City and he began to reload his M4 Carbine. "Together," he repeated softly.


End file.
